The Guessing Game
by experiment303
Summary: [Imaax / Maxaac] Isaac slips up when Max asks him if he has a crush. Embarrassment ensues.


It had started with a slip of the tongue.

Really. Isaac honestly didn't mean to say it; it just kind of... slipped out. Him and Max were just walking home from school, like usual. They lived pretty close to each other, and fell into the habit of staying at one another's house after school, usually Max's. It was a windy day in October, and the leaves drifted lazily to the ground and crunched underneath their sneakers. It was Isaac's favorite kind of day, not too hot and not too cold. And what better way to spend it than with his crush!

Max was complaining about how some girl Isaac didn't know had a crush on him and wouldn't stop pestering him about it. "Gah! Crushes are so... _annoying,_ don't you think?" Isaac nodded. Max tilted his head to the side and looked at him. "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Now, this was the time when Isaac said "Of course not, bro!" and they would continue conversing as normal.

However, that was not what happened.

"Yeah," Isaac said accidentally. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand, his face burning. _Did he just say that?! To his _crush?_!? This was not happening, this was not happening, this was a dream, a nightmare, it can't be..._

Max grinned evilly. "Who is it? Oh, dude, I bet I can guess it!" _I bet otherwise,_ Isaac thought, biting the inside of his cheek. He mumbled a protest, but Max ignored him. "Violet? Lisa? Oh, dude, I know- Isabel!"

"It isn't any of those girls! It's kind of... incredibly embarrassing. I'm not telling you, no matter what," Isaac muttered sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. Max groaned loudly. Isaac ran a hand through his hair, contemplating how _horrible_ this situation was. He's going to have to come clean, Max would never stop bugging him about it! No way, no way he was going to jeopardize his friendship just because of some little (giant) crush! No, he's content with what he has now: walking home with him every day, experimenting with their powers together, occasionally wrestling. Isaac could get by with just that. He doesn't need Max to reciprocate any non-platonic feelings; he just needs him to be his friend.

"Ugh! Come_ on_, weather dork! It's not like I'd tell anyone, you_ know_ I wouldn't," Max said persuasively, tugging on Isaac's jacket sleeve. Isaac felt a warm feeling in his chest, being reminded that he can trust Max.

"It's not that, I know you're trustworthy. You're my best friend, however childish and insolent you may be," Isaac laughed, referencing Max's hoodie. Max gesticulated for him to go on. "It's just that... it's really embarrassing, and I don't want anybody- especially you to know, and..." Another slip!

Max rebounded, snatching Isaac's sleeve. "Why not me? You just said you could trust me! I... Are we not as close as friends as I thought we were?" Max asked, the hurt evident in his broken voice. Max wasn't one to show his emotions; normally he hid them behind a cynical and sarcastic shell. Now was an exception, however. He had stopped walking, turning to face Isaac. His eyes were burning, but there were no tears. He might have let his dignity slip a little bit, but no way was he going to cry.

"No, Max! It's not that I don't trust you, I really do! I just love you, man, you know-" The last slip. Isaac almost saw it coming. Almost. He took a step back, the blood rushing in his head, lightheaded, dizzy... He might have fainted.

Sadly not. Max looked at him, mouth handing open slightly. He didn't loosen his grip on Isaac's jacket though. He could feel the embarrassment radiating off of Isaac in waves. He- Isaac _loved_ him? Max's heart squeezed, sending warmth throughout his body. His fingers twitched, and he could hear his heart beating in his ear. He took a step closer to Isaac, closing the gap between them with one stride. "You should've told me sooner," he muttered, his breath hot against Isaac's ear.

Was this happening? Isaac looked up at the taller male, feeling Max's hand rise to the nape of his neck. He was sure his face was a color similar to the front of his hair. His hands firmly grasped the front of Max's "Insolent Children" jacket. Did this mean... Max liked him back?

Max leaned forward until his breath was hot on Isaac's lips and Isaac's on his. "You're cute when you're flustered," Max murmured as he pressed his slightly chapped lips to Isaac's.

Isaac melted immediately into Max, the feeling of finally kissing his longtime crush surreal. He let Max take the lead, melding and conforming to his mouth. The warmth surprised him, making him grin into the kiss. Max eventually eschewed chastity and licked at Isaac's lip. Isaac shuddered, wrapping his arms around Max's neck. This must be what heaven feels like: swaddled in Max's embrace, knowing that Max liked- no, loved him back, being kissed by his crush of almost a year.

"Ooh, Collin! Make sure to get some good action shots of this! This will be such great blackmail!" Suzy giggled, flipping her goggles onto her eyes. Collin grumbled something about how ungrateful she was, snapping pictures of Max and Isaac nonetheless.

Of course, she knew about each others crushes since before _they_ did. It's about time those stupid dorks got together! And, what's a little blackmail on the side?~


End file.
